User talk:Uberfuzzy
1st: I would like to do this because when users come to this wiki (If they ever do), they may not know that you have to categorize articles and so it would help categorize our articles better. 2nd: Hey! I think I saw you recently on the RuneScape Clans Wiki! -- 21:31, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, its better to categorize articles with something meaningful, not just have everything dumped into 1 giant category automatically, that makes it no more useful then just going to Special:Allpages. :And yes, I make edits at many wikis for many reasons :--Uberfuzzy 22:12, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::I suppose you're not the kind of person who answers questions on the asker's page. Am I right? 22:16, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::correct, you ask it here, i answer it here. otherwise you end of with a conversation split up over multiple pages, and it makes it hard to follow for everyone after its over. --Uberfuzzy 22:33, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::Well when more users come, this format won't work as you must go to the recent changes to see what was going on instead of just clicking the "You have new messages" button. 22:42, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, i hate to tell you this, but you cant control where people reply to things at. and actually, once more people start coming, splitting a conversation over multiple pages is ever worse for tracking who is talking to what. :anywho, back to your question. no, there isnt any way to automatically add the category text to the page. you can use to find pages that arent categorized and add them manually if users dont do it, but again, if you just categorizing them JUST so their categorized (for what ever reason), then its a waste of time, and will become meaningless quickly. as you setup templates and infoboxes for things, they can add the pages to meaningful categories. you could setup a template that marks a page as needing a correct category, and adding that to categorized pages, then count as being categorized, but are marked as needing properly sorted. --Uberfuzzy 22:48, 7 November 2008 (UTC) favicon Thanks I gotta get to work on the logo and I have updated a new favicon but it won't show up. Why? 22:51, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Favicons are a tricky thing, they dont change that often, so both the server and your browser cache any old versions for a very long time. i see the new one, it looks like a black circle shape with a green center, and dot at the center, kinda like a wheel? it uploaded fine, you will eventually see it in your browser. just trust me on this. --Uberfuzzy 22:54, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes...just like on the RSC Wiki. 22:57, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Advertising I was wondering where I could advertise this wiki so more people could come to it. Do you know? -- 01:36, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :wikia:Spotlight --Uberfuzzy 01:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :I have created a logo for this wiki and it showed up yesterday...for some reason it won't show up today. Any help? 18:20, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Its working now, it might just have been temporary problem with the image servers. --Uberfuzzy 22:14, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah right now but not in the morning. Hey who puts the people on the community users page? 22:39, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Which page? linky please. --Uberfuzzy 22:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't know the link but go to community on the monaco bar and select featured users. 22:43, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::OH! that thing, you know, i never get a straight answer last time i asked. i know its partially based on number of edits, but it might only be edits in content namespaces, and i think it might be only recent edits (upto 30 days), i'm not sure. --Uberfuzzy 22:48, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hey i heard b'crats like myself were allowed to make other users sysops or b'crats. I'm not sure that's possible. How do you do it? ::::::: 22:50, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Use , a note though: you wont be able to remove sysop or bcrat from other users on your own, you have to contact wikia staff for that, so make your choices wisely --Uberfuzzy 22:57, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah i heard. Thanks though! 22:57, 9 November 2008 (UTC) tagline thanks for your help on the RuneScape Clans Wiki. Hey how do you make the MediaWiki:Tagline appear? 17:36, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :add this to Common.css #siteSub { display: inline; } :--Uberfuzzy 17:49, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :nvm, did it my self :Thanks! :I've signed and the problem still persists 21:40, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Newarticletext why does the MediaWiki:Newarticletext thing work for the RS Wiki but not this one? --Airblade86 :Hey is there like any place where i can actually get this information on how to fix my signature and MediaWiki:Newarticletext without asking you because I think I'm being a bother. --Air ::its no bother, its just hard to follow and point people here for more info if you keep mixing the problems. now, what is your problem with newarticletext? --Uberfuzzy 23:09, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::Well first let's fix my signature problem. As you can see my signature has been performing weird things and I don't know why. About the newarticletext....On the RuneScape Wiki when you create a new page, it will give you a message about using a starter template and you can click the button to have the template on your page. Now I copied their newarticletext and editted it to make it more personal but the template button is not working. Instead it just refreshes the page. 00:35, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::did you only copy the mediawiki:newarticletext page? you need to also also copy the preload templates that it loads into the page. might want to take a few minutes and read the text inside mediawiki:newarticletext so you know what its doing. its a complex system, and if you just start copying things from other wikis without knowing how it works, you end up not knowing how to fix it when it doesnt work. --Uberfuzzy 00:42, 24 November 2008 (UTC) signature And my signature... 01:37, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :You don't know how to fix that do you? 01:04, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::it works now that you've created those templates --Uberfuzzy 01:08, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :I was talking about the spacing between my sig and the timestamps. 04:30, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::well, its not anything in the template its self as far as i can see, but keep in mind, i cant see what you actually have in YOUR signature field in YOUR preferences --Uberfuzzy 04:59, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::I never changed anything even when it was working. 21:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ok, based on that last sign, i now know its not the images that were in it, its got to be something else. the only place left for anything to be messing with it is in your preferences. can you please paste me EXACTLY what is in your signature field currently? remember to put it between < nowiki > tags --Uberfuzzy 21:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ok, try signing here --Uberfuzzy 21:26, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Uh it is that appears in my signature field in the preferences menu. 22:28, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ok, problem fixed then, the problem (the 2 extra newlines) was in the Template:nosubst, which you really should NOT be using. either your subst your sig template into the page or your dont. dont subst a template that just puts the template call on the page. you might as well just put --Uberfuzzy 22:39, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Yes and I also copied that off another wiki. 00:12, 26 November 2008 (UTC)